Alone Without You
by Clairessa88
Summary: Lucy was stunning with a bright smile. Too bad she was always hurting. Laxus was always angry. Life really liked to mess with him. What Happens when business pulls them together? Modern AU, LALU, M for abuse and Lemons
1. Lucy

**Here we go guys! Super excited for this story!**

**I hope you like it!**

She was a small girl nothing grand, though she still had some time left to age. She had long blond hair and deep brown eyes. Small in stature with a big heart. All she ever wanted was to play with the other children. She watched them as they ran outside and longed to play as well.

"Head up child!" Yelled the older woman. "We haven't the time for your senseless daydreaming."

Her step mother was a cruel thing. She was a beautiful woman with no children of her own. Though her father and her tried it was no use. There was talk of adoption. Lucy Hoped they did. She wanted a sibling to play and share everything with.

"Yes step mother" Responded lucy.

They continued their meal in silence.

She would never get out of this place or away from the lashings and beatings. She couldn't run though she had tried. When she ran things only got worse. She would always be found and brought back. Once they made it home she would walk through the doors only to see someone she loved tied to the post and bleeding. She couldn't let that happen. Not ever again. So she stayed and endured it all For years hoping that one day someone, anyone,would come to save her. But it was no use. She'd tried this prayer before.

And so this was just how things went as our little Lucy grew. She got older, but life stayed the same. She didn't mind it all that much. She had gotten used to it over the years. The older she got the stronger she became. As the years passed by she hardened herself. She didn't become cold for she still smiled and shared her joy with all who needed it. She was loved by all who spoke with her, but she never gave true love to anyone. She kept her real love locked away because the people we love are just tools the wicked use against us.

She hated her father and her step mother for making her this way. For hurting her. She hated them for all they had done. It didn't matter though because the years passed anyway.

She woke up the same as any other day. She showered and brushed her hair and teeth. She dressed in a long simple,but elegant dress and made her way downstairs. As she made her way downstairs she heard a voice she didn't know, then a hearty laugh. So she slowed her pace but continued her walk. She tired to listen to what was being said but it was no use. The only thing she could make out was her father's voice. She made it to the dining room doors and steeled herself to face her father and the unknown guest.

As she was about to open the door she was yanked back. She turned as much as she could only to see her step mother standing there with a look of pure rage.

"What are you doing here" The woman whisper yelled.

"I am going to have my breakfast" Lucy replied slowly.

"You will get your breakfast and you will leave immediately. They do not need to see a hideous girl like you. This is a very important business deal and you will not mess it up for your father. Do you understand me?" Karen said with a look that promised punishment if she was not obeyed.

"Yes step mother" Lucy agreed. She'd found over the years it was best just to agree. And with that she turned and walked through the doors. She walked in and all eyes landed on her. Her father's a look of surprise and rage. She looked at the man sitting next to her father. Took in his appearance. The man had white hair and soft eyes. He looked at her and a soft smile set on his face.

The man looked her up and down and spoke slowly. "Who are you my dear? You are far too beautiful and dressed too well to be a servant." And that's when she saw it. The way he looked at her, he was a powerful and firm despite his small stature and sweet tone.

"I'm Lucy Ashley Heartfilia, Sir." She said with a curtsey.


	2. Why did I say that?

**Hey! Here you guys go! **

* * *

The man's eyes widened in shock, but only for a moment then it was gone and replaced with the predators smile. He turned to jude and spoke once more "Well Jude i didn't know your daughter was so beautiful."

Her father looked at the man. "Yes she is rather stunning isn't she." His features held straight, but his eyes held a soft smile to them. The sight of which stunned the blonde. "Now back to our business Mr. Dreyer."

Dreyer? She knew that name. Where from? She sensed the eyes and attention shift off of her so she began to put food onto her pate. She didn't want to be in this room any longer than necessary. Of course neither man was speaking to her, but she listened anyway. They were talking of some deal neither wanting to give more than they had to.

"I think we will be able to come to some sort of agreement Jude. For now though I would so love to hear more about your lovely daughter. Ah and of course how rude of me Your wife should join us as well! If we are to be partners of any kind we need to get to know one another and our families." Mr. Dreyer smiled a large somewhat forceful smile. It left no room for argument. Not that Jude would make one. He was trying to make a deal with the man.

"Of course! What a splendid idea! Fetch my wife at once!" He said to no one in particular. "Lucy, sit dear."

"Yes, Father." She did as she was told. Deciding Not to be the one to break the silence she began to eat. Taking in her forced teachings she sat up straight and took small bites, careful not to make much noise. She was the picture of polite, sweet, nobility. Just as she should be. If she were off even a little she would be punished. She knew how to behave. Knew better tan to embarrass her father and step-mother.

Silently the dining room doors opened and in walked her step-mother. "Karen! How Lovely to see you!" Mr. Dreyer exclaimed. "I haven't seen you in years! My you are just as beautiful as always! How have you been?"

Karen smiled stunning bright smile as she sat next to her husband in the space between Jude and Lucy. The blonde flinched slightly,but recovered quickly. She resumed eating."I've been well Mr. Dreyar, Thank you." She smiled a charming smile and bat her lashes.

She was always doing things like that. As though she needed all the attention on her. Lucy supposed she probably did, probably needed that confirmation of her beauty. She shrugged it off and continued eating.

"Please, Just Makarov. We are all friends here. Lucy, Dear, Tell me about yourself!" He changed his attention so suddenly it took Lucy a moment to process and another moment to finish chewing.

"What would you like to know sir?" She asked politely.

"Everything my dear." The look on his face was happy as he asked,but his eyes… They knew… He knew everything already. Before she'd even walked into this room, he'd known her and who she was. That was the look from before. The predators look. He was testing her, but what for? What was he really asking her? She didn't know, but he did.

"Well, Sir, I love to read and write. I'm somewhat athletic and have always enjoyed the outside. I especially love the night sky, how the moon illuminates the pools and gardens. I'm simple really. Nothing special." Is what she settled for.

"You seem very well put together. Tell me, How do you feel about this lovely home." He asked with a warm tone. And that same look in his eyes. Except this time they glowed slightly.

Before she could even register what she was saying her words came out. " This house is nothing more than the walls and roof. In these walls there is not home. It's unforgiving and cold. No love. Just resentful people full of hate"

Just like that the glow in his eyes was gone and Lucy was left shocked at her words.

He simply smiled and turned to jude. "I Would like to invite your lovely family to my home for dinner. My grandson's birthday is Wednesday. It would be an honor if you ALL attended." Makarov said

"The honor would be ours" Jude stated. Both men stood and shook hands. As quickly as that Makarov was lead out of the house.

Lucy stood and turned to leave. No one stopped her as she walked to her room. Her room was silent when she entered. She sat on her bed and began to think about the whole conversation. Why would he have that look. What on earthland was going on here?

She was jolted from her thoughts as her door was flung open. In walked a furious Karen. She stormed to the young girl grabbing her by the hair. "What the hell kind of answer was that?! You were trained for a situation like that. Or have you forgotten your lessons, you stupid useless child?!" Karen smacked her hard. "I can't believe you would embarrass us like that!"

Lucy was thrown to the ground harshly.

"Take off your top." Karen demanded

"Please Karen! Please don't make me. I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! It will never happen again! I swear it!" Lucy pleaded with her step-mother, but it was no use.

"You're right, this will never happen again. Now, do as you are told or i will take it off myself." Karen said pulling out a whip from her jacket

Not wanting it to be worse than it already was Lucy took off the top of her dress and tuned.

"On your knees"

She knelt to the ground. A soft prayer to mavis on her lips.

Just like that the whip cracked. 18 for every year of Lucy's life, 7 for every year Karen was with her father. The whip cracked breaking her skin again and again. Lucy didn't stay conscious too long. The pain unbearable. She didn't make it passed 16 hits..

She awoke to the cold wind on her bandaged back. Silently she looked around the room and sat up slowly. She winced at the pain from the movement.

She began to remember what had happened. She cursed herself and made her way to the bathroom. She grabbed the faucet in the sink and turned it on. Grabbing her toothbrush and beginning to brush her teeth she thought about the night's events.

It took her an hour to get herself cleaned and ready for bed. She left the bathroom slowly making her way to the bed. Once she was on the bed she opened her laptop. Turning it to her facebook account she slowly scrolled through the feed. Hours passed this way. Eventually her eyes grew heavy and sleep claimed her.


	3. School

**I'm back guys! Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

The next morning Lucy awoke and stiffly stretched her arms above her head. Her back ached with the movement. Slowly she got to her feet and methodically moved through her room and bathroom to get ready for the school day.

Soon she was walking down the stairs to her car. Her bag hanging on her back only making her pain worse. As her foot hit the last step her father walked from the kitchen.

"Ah! Lucy, dear, perfect timing! We are attending a party at the Dreyer home this Friday evening. You will come straight home from school and get ready." He said in a no nonsense tone.

"Yes, Father." She smiled her usual fake smile and left the house.

Slowly she placed her bag in the care then went to the other side and hopped in. She changed into her baggier uniform and put her fake glasses on. Taking a look at herself she was pleased. She looked average now. It was better this way.

With that she started the car and made her short drive to the school. She parked in the back of the lot. She 2018 Camero Was one of the nicest cars on the lot. She didn't want people knowing it was hers. Being rich just complicated her life. People only care about your money not about you. So she pretended she didn't have any.

Exiting the car was a task. Her Baggy uniform caught on the door pulling a string. The shirt now had a small rip, but not big enough for her to change it. So she made her way into the large school, Then to the library.

Entering the library, she noticed a small girl with blue her and instantly looked around. Not seeing the tall gruff man that was usually around the bluenette she sighed. He was the last thing she needed right now. Her back hurt enough as it was. She didn't need him pushing her around to make it worse.

Lucy walked to a table near the small bluenette. Just as she was about to pass the young woman she looked up from her book and spoke. "You can sit here with me if you want. Not many people come in here, but reading is more fun with the company."

Taken aback Lucy looked at the woman for a moment longer. Slowly she just nodded and sat down. She pulled her math book from her bag and began to check over her work. The silence between the two girls was almost deafening until the bluenette spoke up again.

"How rude of me! I forgot to introduce myself!" She stuck her hand towards the startled blonde. "I'm Levy McGarden. It's lovely to meet you!"

Lucy looked at the girl confused. "We have 4 classes and lunch together. Do i really look new or something?"

Levy retracted her hand quickly and looke embarrassed. "I'm so sorry. I guess I just never noticed you before."

Lucy closed her book, looked at the girl, and stood to exit. "It's alright no one ever notices me unless they want something or need a punching bag. Don't worry about it. My names Lucy." With that she left just as the bell rang.

She made her way to her first class. As she sat Levy walked in with a tall black haired boy with piercings covering his face. They took their seats that just happened to be directly in front of Lucy. The boy sent a glare to Lucy as they sat down.

Just like that she knew how her day would go. Now all she wanted to do was get up and leave. Too bad for her she couldn't.

Once class ended Lucy grabbed her things to leave, but tripped on her way down the aisle. She looked up to see red eyes staring down at her. Levy Jumped from her seat and began helping Lucy collect her stuff.

"Just leave her there shrimp. We've gotta go or we'll be late." Spoke the boy.

"Then we will be late Gajeel. Don't be so rude." Levy scolded.

"Tch, whatever." Gajeel spoke.

"If you're going to be a dick, then you can just go. I'll meet you there." Levy spoke angrily to Him. She turned to Lucy with an apologetic smile. "I'm really sorry about him. I don't know why he's acting like this."

"This isn't anything new. I'm fine, thank you for your help Levy. You can go with him." Lucy said to the girl taking her things from her gently.

"No I don't think I will. He needs to understand i won't be around people who hurt others." Levy said firmly. She stood and extended her hand for the girl on the floor. "We can walk together. We have the same second hour right?" She smiled.

Lucy looked at the girls hand for a moment before a small smile graced her full lips. She took levy's hand and stood. "I think I would like that very much." She said quietly hoping this wasn't some horrible joke. She didn't think her heart could take it.

The next 4 hours went by quickly. Levy was in her 1st, 2nd, 5th, 6th, 7th, and her lunch periods. The two became fast friends. By 5th hour the girls had agreed to have lunch together and get their nails done after school.

Lucy stood to make her way to lunch with levy. But alas her luck for now had run out. Her shirt caught again and the small hole became a large hole. Instantly Lucy was frowning. "Oh no! Lu-chan your shirt is ripped. Come on let's go get you a new one from the nurse." Levy tried to usher her out of the room to the nurse.

Lucy took a turn Levy wasn't expecting. Right into the bathroom. "It's alright Levy-chan, I've got another one in my bag." She said entering the stall and beginning to change. She put her new shirt on and looked down. Her new school shirt was tighter than the other one. The sunflower yellow fabric squeezed her curves and showed off her assets. She frowned. Lucy did not want to go around looking like this today. She looked too good now, It would draw so much attention to her.


	4. Scool (2)

**Super excited about this story! Thank you to everyone!**

**I'm sooo sorry it's been so long! I've been super busy with family things. Hoping to get into he swing of things soon! I have super exciting news to share so stay tuned!**

**Shout out to Laxlu thank you for your review! I will totally work on that!**

* * *

Slowly she opened the door to the stall and looked out at Levy. "Lev? Do you have a baggy hoodie i can borrow?" She said nervously.

Levy who had been reading her book looked up, mouth open to answer the blondes question, saw the girl and froze. Levy just stared at Lucy for a long moment. "I-I... Lucy.. You look so different… Why on earth would you want to cover all this up?" Levy looked at the blondes curves and was a little jealous.

"Levy, I don't want people to look at me and just see my body. That's all they ever see and I hate it! Please tell me you have a hoodie." Lucy was practically begging the girl.

Levy hesitated for a moment before opening her bag and pulling out a gray sweatshirt with a gym logo on it. "This is all i have. It's Gajeel's, but you can wear it today if you want too." Levy said with a small smile.

Lucy looked at it and thought about refusing. Then she thought maybe it would be funny to mess with Gajeel. She would kill 2 birds with 1 stone. Cover up and mess with Levy's boyfriend. "You're my hero Lev." She took the hoodie and put it on.

After the hoodie was on they left the bathroom and headed to lunch. Levy spoke "We are gonna sit with my friends is that ok?" Lucy was scared, but nodded her approval.

Before Lucy was ready they were through the line and to the table full of teens. Levy sat on the left of Gajeel. Lucy was going to sit next to the bluenette,but then decided to further fuck with the rude boy. So Before she could change her mind she put her food down and sat next to the large teen. Then she leaned over to him smiled sweetly and said "Gajy! Thanks for lending me your hoodie! You are such a sweetheart!" She quickly wrapped her arms around him and planted a big over exaggerated kiss to his cheek.

Everyone went stalk still with their jaws on the floor. Lucy had let go and began eating by the time Levy burst. The bluenette laughed hard and loud. Shortly after levy the pink haired boy next to Lucy began to laugh too. It was the only noise as everyone stared at the small blonde nerd that sat at their table. "Lu-chan! Hahahahaha! That was so good! Do you see his big dumb face! You are amazing." The bluenette laughed out.

"Levy. How could you think this is funny? Isn't Gajeel your boyfriend?" The red head across the table said

"Lulu isn't trying to take him. He was a jerk to her earlier. I think this is her payback! I approve of it too! Besides, Did you see his face? It was priceless." Levy spoke with a large smile. "I wish you would have warned me Lu! I would have had my camera out!"

Lucy only smiled and continued eating. Gajeel on the other hand was not happy.

Looking at the to women next to him he growled. "You two aren't nearly as funny as you think you are. Now hand it over bunny girl."

Lucy was startled by his words, but before she could say anything Levy spoke again. "No she's not giving that to you. It's hers for the day or however long she sees fit for the trouble you've caused her. And that is finale Gajeel."

This brought a smirk to the blonde's face. "I think at least a week wouldn't you say Lev? I wouldn't want to get cold!" Levy smiled and opened her mouth to respont but was cut off by another voice.

"I think 2 at least. I don't know what he did but I think metal mouth should suffer as long as possible." Stated the Pinkette at Lucy's side. "I'm Natsu by the way. Nice to meet ya!" He flashed her a toothy grin

"You might be on to something there! I'm Lucy. Nice to meet all of you." She said with a small smile.

They introduced themselves around the table this way. All of them welcoming the newcomer to the table. All except Laxus who just grunted his name and placed his sound pods back on.

That's how Lucy's day went. She found she had several classes with everyone even Laxus. Though he said nothing to her. The rest of her day went by in a flash and before she knew it she was walking to the nail salon with Levy, Erza, Cana, Lisanna, Mira, and Evergreen.


	5. I Swear It

**I'm back a little early! sorry. I probably won't post again this week. I am hoping to keep on schedule though! It might be a struggle. Things around here are pretty chaotic! **

**I'm so excited for this chapter! I hope you all enjoy it! **

* * *

They entered the nail salon and began to look at the colors they wanted. Levy, who picked a beautiful orange that matched her headband, was ushered to a table. Erza decided on a basic french tip design and was quickly helped. Lisanna and Mira were next to be helped, both picking a softer pink. Evergreen went with a lime green.

Lucy was struggling with what color to use. She flipped through the color options slowly. All the girls talked back and forth with Lucy giving her input on the conversations from the couch. Lucy was mid sentence when she saw it. All words stopped flowing from her mouth in an instant. There in her hand sat the most beautiful deep red. It took all her breath as she was captured by the color.

A nail technician walked to her and smiled at the color in her hand. "A lovely choice miss. It's our newest color. Follow me and we will get you taken care of." Lucy smiled a bright smile and followed the woman to a table.

She worked on Lucy's nails, making them perfect in every way. It took an hour and a half for all five girls to be helped. When they were finished each girl paid for their nails. The girls filed out of the salon.

"It's time for us all to go our separate ways. We have homework to get done" Erza said in a tone that left no room for arguments. "We can meet tomorrow morning in the library"

"Aye Sir!" Replied all the girls.

They all left going different directions towards their homes. Lucy began her trek back to the school. She'd left her car there and could not return home without it. She hadn't told the girls about her car. It was a nicer car and she didn't want them liking her for her money. Plus it would have been hard to fit them all comfortably in the car. Maybe next time she would bring a different car that could hold them all.

Finally she made it to the car. Unfortunately for Lucy sports had just let out. A new round of students filtered to their cars on the lot. She didn't want anyone to see her, so she again walked away from the car with a frustrated sigh.

Deciding to write until the lot cleared she made her way to the benches by the school garden. It was her favorite spot at the school. Always so quiet and beautiful. No one ever bothered her here.

Lucy was lost in thought when a gruff voice spoke "Whatcha doin here bunny girl? Couldn't find a way home?"

She was so startled she feel off the bench and landed in a heap on the ground. "Gajeel! You scared me!"

"Gihi. Sorry bunny. You should pay more attention to your surroundings." He laughed at her. "You going home today?"

"Oh, yes. I was just waiting for the lot to clear out." Her words were soft. To be honest she was scared of he teen in front of her.

"It's pretty clear now. Come on, Lets get out of here." He said to her

Quickly she nodded and stood. Looking at her watch she saw that she'd be late getting home. Late meant two things. One she wouldn't get any dinner. Two A lash for every half hour she was late.

Gajeel walked her to her car and whistled low. "Wow, nice car Bunny. You steal it?"

"For your information no! I did not steal it! It was gift from my father for Christmas." She stated

"Lucky you then." he said with slight irritation. "Must be nice to have a rich dad."

"Don't sit here and presume to know my life." She was getting upset. Did she really seem like she was some spoiled brat?

"Tch Whatever. See ya." With that he walked away.

* * *

By the time Lucy reached the large mansion she was two hours late. She knew she would be late from the nail salon, but hoped her father would be pleased if she told him it was for the party at the dreyer household. Maybe she still had a chance with that.

Lucy took off Gajeel's jacket to leave it in the car. She exited the car and made her way to the front doors.

The deep breath she took did nothing to calm her as she opened the doors. Standing there waiting for her was her father and stepmother. She entered the house with a calm expression despite her worried nerves.

"Where have you been young lady! You were supposed to be home two hours ago! This is unacceptable behavior." Spoke Karen agrily.

"I'm sorry i was late Father. I was out getting my nails done and trying to find a suitable modest dress for the Dreyer's ball." She only addressed her father knowing he would take it as a sign of respect for his position in the household. "It took longer than I thought it would. I still haven't found a suitable dress. I only wanted to help. I'm sorry i was late." Her words not a complete lie. She was sorry for being late.

Her father took in her words, but looked as though he was unsure if she was telling the truth. Karen looked furious with Lucy. "How dare you lie to us you insolent child. This is unacceptable." She yelled again before Jude could get any words out.

Lucy was thanking the stars that Karen was yelling and not allowing Jude to speak. She knew it would infuriate him and let it go in her favor. "But it's true! Look Father, I picked our company color! I wanted to be sure it was perfect and fit for a Heartfilia." Her words came quick as she showed her father her freshly done nails.

He Looked at them, inspecting the work to make sure they were perfect,and let out a grunt of approval. "These will do nicely Lucy. Where did you get them done? I think i should like to keep this shop in our pocket for future events. Come you missed dinner. I'll have the chef whip something up for you." He turned and made way to the dining room.

"It was a cute little salon by the river called Annie's." Lucy spoke following her father. Karen was furious and stalked off towards her room.

The rest of Lucy's night was uneventful. Her father told her to be home on time tomorrow so they could get her fitted with a proper dress for the event.


	6. Stunning

**As promised a new chapter! Let me know what you think! I'm sorry it took so long! **

**Thank you all for all your kind words. I appreciate your support. You guys are fantastic!**

* * *

Lucy's day was rather uneventful even with her new found friends. She went home directly after school like her father asked. Now here she stood on a raised platform in a dress being poked and prodded by a blue haired woman.

"Ow! Aquarius that hurts." Lucy whined to her favorite seamstress.

"Shut it brat I'm trying to focus." She said woman though frustrated did try to be more careful and not poke Lucy.

The dress already looked stunning and fit her body very well. It was a gown meant to take the attention from every other woman in the room. Something Lucy wasn't too excited about.

It took another hour for the seamstress to tell her she could take the dress off. Once it was off she left stating she had work to do and would return with the completed dress on Friday.

Just like that Lucy was in her room alone doing her homework. She worked for a few hours finishing all she needed to. With her night being as uneventful as her day she decided to eat in her room then sleep.

The next morning she woke up with her alarm, dressed, and left for school.

She arrived to the library to see Levy in their new spot along with Erza and Laxus. They seemed to be stuck on a question on the math worksheet.

Lucy slowly walked over to them. "Hey guys!" she said with a bright smile.

"Oh Lucy! Thank Mavis! We need your help!" Erza exclaimed to the blonde woman.

"Okay, what can I do for you?" she asked taking the seat next to Levy.

"Shorty here can't explain to us how this problem works." Laxus responded a bit irritated.

"I can too! you all just don't understand! Ungrateful jerks! See if I ever help you again." Levy pouted grumpily.

Ignoring the whole argument Lucy looked at the question and began explain how to solve it. They finished the work quickly thanks to Lucy's explanation.

With all the work completed they made small talk, Well all except Laxus that is, until the rest of the group arrived. Wit everyone now at school the talk went towards weekend plans.

This weekend, as Lucy had just learned, happened to be Laxus' birthday. He didn't say much regarding it, but stated they were all invited to the party his grandfather was throwing.

One by one the others told him they would be there. When Lucy made no move to answer weather she'd be there or not, Everyone turned to look at her.

"What about you Blondie? You gonna come to the party or not?" Came Laxus' gruff voice.

"I wish I could. I've already committed to a party for my father's business associate. I'm sorry." She said with a sad smile. She really did want to go. The thought of having fun and dancing with her friends all night sounded so much nicer than some stuffy business party. To bad her plans were already set.

"Fine" Was the only response from Laxus. He looked somehow upset by her response. Though she could just be imagining it. She hoped she hadn't hurt his feelings. They weren't very close friends yet, so she couldn't imagine she had. Then again, They were kind of friends.

"I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you, I promise!" Lucy said quickly.

"It's fine Blondie , no sweat off my back." Was his gruff response.

Lucy didn't respond. Not that she really knew how to respond to that anyway. It didn't matter the bell that signaled the first class rang out. The group parted to get to their classes.

After the morning incident. the rest of the day was pretty mundane. I was slow and a bit boring. The day ended without anymore incidents. Laxus hadn't sat with them at lunch anyway.

The large mansion came into Lucy's view. With a sad sigh she made the rest of her trip home and parking her car in the front. As she got up the front steps the door opened allowing her entrance to her home.

"Welcome home princess" The pink haired maid said to her. The tone of her voice told Lucy all she needed to know. It was a going the be a bad night. She looked to the maid and turned to head straight to her room.

Her room was quiet and lonely. She got herself ready for bed quickly. No dinner for her tonight. Food wasn't worth the risk of a beating form Karen. She laid down and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Bright unyielding light shone through her curtains and hit her straight in the eyes. No matter how she turned she could not escaped the rays of early morning sun. Resigning herself to that fact she sat up and stretched. She rose from the four poster bed and made her way to the bathing room.

Her bath was by far her favorite part of the bathroom. The large tub was perfect for soaking and relaxing. It was still early enough that she allowed herself to turn on the faucet and fill the tub. A soak would be good for her sore back. Her back was looking better. The cuts from the whips healing nicely. She hoped they wouldn't' leave anymore nasty scars but knew they would.

Slowly Lucy stepped into the full tub. The water was hot and wonderful. She loved Baths and being clean.

Her bath lasted another hour before she scrubbed herself clean and exited the tub. With that complete she left the bathroom to dress. Knowing that in a few hours the whole team would be in her room to get her ready for the party tonight she opted for comfort and easy to get off. Her black leggings and button up flannel were perfect. The top could be easily removed without messing up her hair.

She made her way to breakfast with wet hair and house slippers.

"Ah, Lucy! Look at you, already bathed. Wonderful." She father said as she entered the dining room.

"Yes I thought it would be best that I bathe this morning to allow more time for the makeup and hair along with the final touches to the dress." Lucy's carefully planned words were the perfect choice.

Her father looked at her thoughtfully "Yes that was a smart judgment." he spoke. "You need to be absolutely perfect tonight. This deal must happen. If you mess this up for us you will be severely punished." His words as sharp as any blade. With that hanging in the air they returned to the food and began eating.

Once breakfast was over the maids went into a flurry of motion. Lucy was taken to her room and her preparations began. Makeup was done and hair was being softly curled. Everything was on schedule.

As the last strands of hair were gently curled, Aquarius walked in with Lucy's Stunning red dress.

The dress was the Blood red shade of her nails with soft glittering fabric. The few jewels on it sparkled so brightly she feared they would blind those who looks ad them. The neckline was a tad low for Lucy's taste. The V stopping halfway to her bellybutton. The back ;however, was higher. Thank the stars for that. She didn't want the scars and cuts out for everyone to see. She suspected her father didn't want them seen either.

"We will finish the hair after she's in the dress. Move" Aquarius' voice left no room for argument.

All at once everyone moved. The two maids helping Lucy stepped away and left the room. The maids were to afraid of Aquarius to stick around. Lucy stood and walked to the woman.

"Take off those rags brat." She did as she was told. "those marks aren't going to be fully covered Lucy." the bluenette spoke softly.

Lucy let out a soft sad sigh. "Okay. We'll leave the hair mostly down to cover what the dress doesn't." She gently stepped into the dress and allowed the older woman to tie the corset backing. The dress covered all of the fresher cuts and most of the old scars. Only and inch of the topse were showing. Lucy surprisingly didn't mind it all that much. With her hair down no one would even see them. The long sleeves sparkled softly with her movements. She walked to the full length mirror to see how she looked.

All the breath left her as she saw herself. Clad in the red dress, bare feet, soft makeup, and unbound hair. She was stunning. Her mouth opened to speak, but she couldn't get anywords out. that was fine she couldn't think of any anyway.

Aquarius smiled softly at the girl. "You look so much like your mother you know. I knew this dress would be perfect." and with that Aquarius held out the shoes and smiled a broad smile. "Knock 'em dead brat."

Lucy took the deep red heels and put them on. Her jewelry was placed on her by the other woman and a small tiara placed on her head. a very subtle tiara but with enough diamonds to show their wealth.


	7. A Spoild Rich Boy and a Spoiled Night

**Hey guys! I'm back again! I was struck by so much inspiration I couldn't help it. I wrote this with the last chapter but decided to separate them. Hope you like it!**

* * *

The car ride to the Dreyer's house was silent. The Limo pulled up to a mansion smaller than theirs, but still rather large.

The three of them exited the limo and made their way to the front doors.

"Jude! Welcome! It's a pleasure to see you again." The short man said shaking Jude's hand. His eyes slid behind the taller man to the two women with him. Karen in a simple black dress to match with her husbands suit. All movement from the older man stopped when his eyes met Lucy's. "Lucy dear you look stunning. What a beautiful dress. Wow. Do a spin for us my dear. I'd like to see the rest of this ensemble."

Lucy smiled and blushed at the mans words. She spun slowly not wanting to swish her hair too much. When she stopped she looked at the man and said "Thank you for your kind words sir."

He smiled broadly and took her hand. "Come the party has already started." with that he guided Lucy to the main ballroom. Her father and stepmother fallowing close behind them.

As the arrived to the doors of the ballroom Lucy got nervous and asked if she could have a moment. All the adults agreed and left her to her thoughts. She took a few deep breaths, opened the doors and walked to the grand staircase to enter the ballroom.

When she reached the top step everything in the large room stopped and all eyes slid to her. She froze unsure of what to do. Every person, Save her family and Mr. Dreyer, Stood staring at her. Some with mouths agape.

Suddenly there was a hand on the small of her back and a man at her side. Her breath caught as she saw the man beside her.

"I thought you couldn't make it, Blondie" Laxus gave her a shit eating grin that sent her mouth moving before her mind could stop her.

"I'm not here for you sparky." She said to him.

"Oh? Then who might you be here for?" He said slyly.

"My father drug me along to be some spoiled rich birthday boy's arm candy." Her words quick "Oh wait! I guess that is you!"

He let out a thunderous laugh that filled her head and warmed her heart. "Well then, As the spoiled birthday boy, I expect you to stay by my side all night. Understood?" His eyes held a gleam as they began their decent down to the main floor.

"Hmmmm. I guess that could be arranged." She said with a beautiful smile. Her red lips drawing him in that much more.

"Good." The word rumbled through her as the reached the floor.

With his arm still on the small of her back he lead her to the dance floor as a slower song began. It was a song she recognized as goodnight moon by Go radio. A song she loved. They began their dance while the rest of the room started their movements again.

"You look ravishing tonight" He said eyeing her. "Did you pick this dress just for me?" He said with a sharp smile.

"Ha! You wish!" Was her quick response.

"So what if I do wish? You look beautiful. Is it wrong for me to hope it's all for me?" His smile softer now than before.

Her blush was getting closer to the shade of her dress. "You're just talking from your ass now aren't you?" she said softly.

He laughed a heartily. "No, Blondie, I'm actually being serious here so please don't ruin it. You are the most beautiful woman in this room. Now that I've decided that I plan to make you mine. Understood?" He said with all the confidence and authority in the world.

"I don't know about that Sparky. Your money doesn't impress me. So how do you plan on making me yours? I won't just fall at your feet." Her teasing tone was enough to assure him she wasn't being serious, but at the same time he knew she was.

"How about we ditch this party and go do something fun?" He said with a wide smile.

She looked at him and laughed. "As much as I would love that, I don't think my father would be pleased with me."

"Oh Little girl live a little. Take some risks. We're young we should live like we are." The song ended and he pulled her from the dance floor.

Her heart was pounding in her chest. "Laxus I don't think it's a good idea. Can't we just stay here with everyone else?" She asked him nervously. "I don't want to bother my father."

He stopped for a moment and searched her face. "You won't be bothering him. I will." Was all he said before he let go of her and walked off to find the girls father. Lucy was left stunned for a moment. She didn't want to fallow him, so she didn't.

Suddenly someone grabbed her wrist and spun her around. "Luce! is that you?! You're not fat anymore!" the voice said.

"You can't just call people fat, Flame brain" Gray said coolly

"What did you call me Ice princess?!" Natsu was about to hit Gray when Erza stepped in.

"Boys!" was all she had to say to make them stop.

"Lulu, you look amazing! I thought you couldn't make it tonight." Levy said hugging her best friend.

"I didn't know this was Laxus' party. My father's associate invited us to his grandson's birthday." She spoke somewhat formally incase her Father or Karen was watching her. "Laxus just happened to be the grandson."

"Haha, well are you having a good time so far?" Levy asked her with a smile.

"I guess. I haven't been here that long yet." Lucy said quietly

"You and spark plug look good together." Came a gruff voice from behind Levy.

"Thanks Gajeey!" Lucy replied sweetly.

"Yeah, yeah, You girls are so weird" Was his response. "Shrimp lets dance." With that Levy was pulled away for a dance with her boyfriend.

"Let's dance too, Luce!" Natsu grabbed her hand.

She mad to fallow him when a voice planted her to her spot. "Lucy! What are you doing?"

In one quick motion her arm was free of Natsu and she was facing her father, Laxus, Karen, And Makarov. "He wanted a dance, father. I was simply trying to be nice. I apologize if I have offended you Mr. Dreyer." She bowed to Laxus and Makarov.

"No apologies necessary! Natsu is a rambunctious child. I don't suspect he would have given you a choice in the matter. Even so, He is a friend of Laxus and you were being so polite. What a wonderful daughter you have Jude. Such grace and kindness. If this is how you raise your daughter, I can't wait to see what you do with this merger." Makarove spoke.

"So we have a deal then?" Jude look very pleased with this.

"We have a deal under one condition." Makarov looked to Lucy and held her empty stare. The one she always had with her father present. "When Lucy is of age she and Laxus will be married."

"Deal." Jude didn't even hesitate.

"I'd like her to move in with us immediately." Makarov said with no room for argument.

"I'll call the maids to have her things packed and brought here now. Her personal maid will come stay as well." with that Jude and a silent Karen walked away.

"What the fuck was that, Gramps?" Laxus all but yelled at the shorter man. "You don't get to decide who I marry! What if she doesn't even want to marry me. You are over here playing with things you shouldn't be" Laxus was furious with his grandfather.

"Do you want to marry him, Lucy." Makarov asked.

"I was never going to have a choice in that anyway. Why would it matter to me now." The phrase was a question but she made it a statement with her tone. She supposed it never really mattered to her. She always figured she'd end up with someone just like her father. Cold and brutal. Laxus looked stronger than her father though, so she supposed his 'Leasons' would be harder too. Not that she was scared of those either. With all of this she looked at the men with an entirely forced smile. "If you'll excuse me I have some things to take care of." and she walked away.


	8. Breaking Down and Moving In!

**I'm back guys! For everyone wondering, I'm doing better. Things are still hard and I'm still a bit sad, but I have an amazing support system. All of you have been so incredibly supportive. Thank you all! So without further ado here we go!**

* * *

"Don't... Don't cry. Not until you're somewhere alone." She whispered to herself as she continued to walk away from the party.

Lucy exited the ballroom as quickly as she could. To her left she saw an open room. The room appeared to be a dressing room of sorts. She closed the door and surveyed the interior. A large vanity sat against the left wall. A few pretty pink chairs were tastefully scattered throughout the room. on the right wall was a mirror from floor to ceiling and two feet from the wall was a raised dais.

She walked to one of the pink chairs and took a graceful seat. Lucy took one breath before everything was ripped away from her. The tears fell from her eyes hard and fast. Her shuttering sobs were quiet.

Slowly her cries subsided. With a glance at her phone she realized she needed to go back. Looking in the vanity mirror she fixed what she could of her makeup. The blonde composed herself and exited the room hoping no one would ask why she'd been gone for half an hour.

Her walk to the ballroom was slow enough to allow her a moment to think without crying.

"Maybe this won't be so bad." She whispered

"Of course it won't be bad. Have you seen me? How could this situation be bad for you?" A low voice spoke from behind her.

Quickly she whipped around to see none other than Laxus standing there behind her with a shit eating smirk on his face. "You sure are full of yourself Laxus."

"I don't see you denying any of it." His smirk now a full grin.

"Did you want me too?" She spoke in a voice not quite her own. Instead of waiting for him to answer she turned and strode into the ballroom.

His laugh bounced off the walls around her. She thought for a split second that his laugh was music. warm and smooth like good whiskey. She shook the thought off as soon as it came. He was just another person who would hurt her. To make matters worse he owned her now. She was sold to him by her father. No one had bothered to ask what she thought of this whole ordeal. She didn't suppose anyone would.

As she reached the edge of the crowd several business men and their wives began to approach her.

"Congratulations on your engagement! You must be so thrilled!" One woman spoke.

"Of course she's thrilled didn't you see him! He's gorgeous." Spoke a younger woman with long black hair.

"What does this mean for the companies? Is there to be a merger soon?" Asked a short stocky man.

"She doesn't want to talk business, My love, she's just gotten engaged. She is probably so excited she can't think about the companies." Spoke his wife. "When will you be married? What about babies? How many?"

"Thank you all for your congratulations. I couldn't be happier. Laxus and I have not yet picked a date for the wedding, but I swear we will let you all know as soon as we do. Babies are still a ways away for us. With the upcoming merger a baby would only add to everyone's stress. After the merge is complete and we are in a somewhat working state I'm sure we will have plenty of beautiful children." She said each word with an elegant smile. The kind of smile that made men and women alike pause to behold if only for a minute.

With that her fiancé stepped in and took her hand. "If you don't mind I'll be taking my bride to be." he said to no one in particular.

Many people protested stating they wanted to speak with the bride and groom, but were quickly shut down by Makarov.

Laxus guided her out of the room and through the mansion. Neither spoke a word as they walked. She looked at the pictures hung lovingly on the walls and all the decorations. The mansion was definitely a home. Just by walking through the halls you could feel the love.

So caught up in taking in the house she hadn't realized Laxus had stopped. She crashed right into his back. "Geez Blondie, Pay attention" his words seemed strained. Almost like he was mad about something.

"I'm sorry" The words were soft as they left her mouth. She stood slowly and looked at him.

"It's fine, Just be more careful next time ok?" He said gruffly. "This is your room. They haven't brought your things yet, so you'll have to take the guest suite for now."

"Thank you." she said softly as he opened the door for her. The room was nothing special. A Queen bed and nice décor. She smiled weakly at him.

"Goodnight, Blondie." he said to her. She didn't respond as he left and closed the door.

A large shirt purple shirt was on the bed. She assumed the servants put it there for her as a nightgown. Slowly she undressed and hung the dress. The Shirt reached just above her knees and was soft to the touch. She sat on the bed until she quietly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

One minute she was sleeping and the next her curtains were thrown open and she was awake. The sun hit her eyes and she groaned in distaste.

"None of that now Princess. If you don't get up now you'll be late for breakfast." Her pink haired maid said.

"Fine. I choose late to breakfast." Lucy's voice was heavy with sleep. She rolled over and put her face in the pillow to block the sun.

"You leave me no choice then." Was all Virgo said. Before Lucy could say anything the bed tipped and she found herself in a pile of blankets on the cold hardwood floor. " Get up and come to the dining room with me. Once you have eaten we can start setting up your things in your new room."

"Ugh! Fine." With that Lucy stood and made to follow the maid out.

They made their way to the dining room quietly.

"Lucy! Good morning my dear!" came the cheerful voice of Makarov.

"Good morning." Was her soft response. Quietly she took a seat and began to eat from the array of foods.

"I hope you slept well dear." he said smiling at her.

" I slept well, thank-"

"Gramps! She's gone! I wen to get her for breakfast and she's not here!" Laxus interrupted Lucy mid sentence. He didn't even glance at the girl, clearly not seeing her in his panic, as he quickly walked to his grandfather.

"Oh no! Wherever could she be?" He said sarcastically.

The tall man didn't pickup the sarcasm. "I have no idea! What should we do?" He seemed somewhat frantic.

"Laxus, I'm right here." Lucy looked at him

"Not now Lucy, I'm trying to find- Lucy!" he tried to brush off how lame he just looked. This was not his image. Worry over some girl. He was Laxus Fucking Dreyer! He was not a one woman guy, But then again she was a once in a lifetime woman. Maybe she could be it for him.

He took the chair next to her and began his eating. she was beautiful. Her hair still held soft curls and his shirt looked so cute on her.

Suddenly the pink haired maid entered and told them Lucy's things had arrived. Now all he had to do was help put it in the room they would share.


	9. IMPORTANT

**Hey there Friends! I have a few quick things.**

**First I would like to give a special thank you and shout out to everyone who has reviewed this story! I appreciate everything you all have to say.**

**Thank you Dragonfly2311: I hope this story lives up to your expectations!**

**Thank you BluePythanGirl: Thank you for your kind words 3**

**Thank you Katnibal94: thank you for your kind words as well 3 I'm glad you Liked this side of Laxus. It's not a common one, but I like to imagine him like that.**

**Thank you kamielee: thank you for your kind words as well 3**

**Thank you** **xXxSakura-Cherry-BlossomsxXx: I'm so glad you like it!**

**Thank you Tiernank: I've got some fun things coming up with Lucy's move in.**

**I am looking for someone to help me edit this story! If you are interested pleas PM me! **

**Finally my last announcement.! I am currently updating and changing some things with this story. There are a few changes made in some of the chapters. some of them may affect the future of this story. **

**Thank you all as always! **


	10. A Room and a Fight

**Hey guys! Welcome back! I'm so excited for his chapter! Some new announcements! Fairies of the sword is now up with a few chapters! I'm very excited for that story to continue! This story is still my pride and joy, but I do have some other works happening as well. I hope you all enjoy! As always thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!**

* * *

Laxus helped the staff bring Lucy's things to a large room. The new four poster canopy bed already stationed into the middle of the left wall facing out. Directly across from the bed was a large hearth and sitting space. On the wall opposite the door was a large reading nook with a picture window seat. The room was a deep red. The bed was dark wood as was everything else in the room.

Lucy was unloading her clothing and other such things and directing the servants where to put the heavier items. She was quiet only speaking to direct people.

Finally all her things were in the room and arranged accordingly.

"Blondie" His voice boomed through the room causing Lucy to jump.

"Laxus! You startled me." Here hand was placed over her rapidly beating heart.

His face held a slight smirk. "I said your name four times."

"Well I'm sorry I didn't hear you. What can I do for you." She said. This conversation was already much longer than she wanted it to be. All she wanted was some time alone. Her head was swimming with thoughts.

"I just wanted to make sure you weren't spacing out for too long." His smirk slowly falling away. He'd spent too long looking at her. She was absolutely stunning even in her night clothes. He couldn't let himself fall for her. In that moment he decided he was going to do what any young adult guy with unwanted feelings would do. He was going to have meaningless sex with a stranger. "I'm outta here, so if you need something call someone who cares."

"Oh. Okay... Thanks for your help I guess." Her voice was spaced again almost like she wasn't really hearing him. That didn't matter to him though.

Laxus left the room without another word and headed to his favorite bar.

Lucy on the other hand went straight to the bathroom where Virgo had drawn her a bath.

"Would you like some help with your bandages, Princess?" The maid asked her in a gentle tone.

Lucy slowly took her clothes off. "Yes. Thank you Virgo." Her words soft and barely audible.

She sat still and quiet while Virgo removed the bandages and cleaned her healing wounds. "I think it would be best to leave them open now." She spoke to the blonde.

"Yes, it think you're right." Lucy said quietly.

Once her back was cleaned Virgo left and Lucy stepped into the bath. The water was hot and wonderful. Virgo had put just the right amount of bath oils in.

The blonde lay in the tub soaking until the water was cold like ice.

She rose from the tub gracefully pulling a towel around herself. It took all her strength to leave the bathroom and dress. Shortly after putting her clothes on a maid alerted her that dinner was ready.

* * *

She began her walk to the dinning room for dinner. She hadn't realized the time. How had it been so long since breakfast?

As she walked to the grand staircase she was lost in thought. Suddenly there was a hand on her back. Lucy was sent tumbling down the stairs each bump hurting worse than the last until she was splayed out on the marble flooring at the bottem.

"Miss Lucy! are you okay?!" Asked a young maid as she ran to the blonde's side.

"I'll be fine thank you." She said as she tried to stand.

"You heard her, Get lost." Spoke a woman from halfway down the stairs.

Lucy rose and looked at the woman as the maid scrambled away. "You are?" she asked the woman.

"I'm here visiting my boyfriend. My name is Angel." She spoke in a cold tone to the blonde.

Boyfriend? Who could she be talking about? Lucy knew this girl had pushed her down the stairs, but had no idea why. she turned to resume her walk to the dinning room.

"Hey! We aren't done here! Who the hell even are you? What are you doing trespassing?!" Angel yelled stopping Lucy from leaving.

"That isn't any of your concern." Lucy snipped at her.

Angel was now fuming. She grabbed the blonde by her collar. "Excuse you! You Little-!"

Here words were cut off by a booming voice. "What the Hell is going on here." Both women turned their heads to see Makarov standing next to the maid from before.

"Mr. Dreyer! I found this little skank trespassing in the house. I wanted to take care of it for you." Angel spoke in a sweet voice.

Lucy kept her mouth shut. She didn't care what they said all she wanted was to eat and go to her room. Her body was sore and exhausted.

"That is Lucky Lucy Heartfilia. You will release her this instance." Makarov spoke with so much venom in his voice Lucy was sure he would kill the girl.

Angel instantly let Lucy go. "I'm so sorry! I had no idea she was visiting! Can you ever forgive me." Lucy new better than to think she was serious.

"I'm not visiting." Lucy said as she began her walk to the dinning room once again. "I live here. And please, If you see my fiancé on your way out tell him dinner is ready. I would so love it if Laxus would join me tonight."

The woman's jaw hit the floor. as she watched Lucy and the maid disappear through a large white door. "She can't be serious. Laxus wouldn't marry a weak bitch like her."

"Laxus is marrying her. And you are never to come here again. You and your backwards family are no longer aligned with Fairy tail." Makarov signaled for a butler to escort the woman out.

Once that was taken care of the small man joined Lucy for dinner. Laxus did not.

Dinner was quiet and didn't last long. Before she knew it she was back in her room reading next to the fire.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in." she aid never taking her eyes from the book.

The door opened and closed. The person made their way to Lucy but stood a moment before speaking. "Lucy... Can we talk."

She knew who that was. It was the only person she wanted o see LESS than her father right now. Laxus Dreyer. "No, I don't think we can." Her voice was Sharp and cold. "I think you should leave."

"Lucy I'm not going to do that. Please can we just talk." He had really done it this time.

She stood and glared at him. "I'm going to bed. Get out."

He looked at her with pleading eyes. "I'm sorry. Please just let me talk."

"I have nothing to say to you and I don't want to hear a single thing you have to say. We are engaged and here you are fucking other women! Get out!" Her voice was strained. She shouldn't care. They hadn't known each other long and she didn't love him, so why did it hurt so bad?

Laxus looked like he'd been punched in the gut. "I'm sorry. I really fucked up." He turned and left the room.

Lucy laid in her bed and cried and cried until she had no more tars left and her eyes shut with exhaustion.


End file.
